The classic pick-up truck has long been the working vehicle of painters, plumbers, electricians and other tradesmen in part because of its ability to carry tools and other equipment. Many such tradesmen equip their pick-up trucks with an overhead rack that typically includes a frame extending upwardly from the sides of the truck bed and defining an overhead support for receiving and carrying ladders, pipe, lumber and similar items. In this way, such items can be carried on the rack above the bed of the truck so that the bed is free for carrying additional smaller items.
While the common truck rack has proven extremely useful in increasing the carrying capacity of a pick-up truck, it has nevertheless been plagued with a number of inherent shortcomings and problems. Most truck racks, for example, are constructed of heavy welded metal frames that are either permanently secured to the truck bed or are very difficult to remove. These racks consequently limit the ability of the truck to haul items that are taller than the height of the rack. Where such racks are removable, their large heavy construction makes them difficult and unsightly to store while not secured to the truck. In addition, since the removed rack does not accompany the truck, it is not available for use should a need arise while the truck is away from the storage location.
Thus, a continuing and heretofore unaddressed need exists for a truck rack adapted to satisfy the needs of tradesmen who use such racks while simultaneously addressing the problems inherent in prior art racks discussed above. It is to the provision of such a truck rack that the present invention is primarily directed.